


Albero

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Principe elfico [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Anche gli alberi hanno emozioni e questo gli elfi lo sanno molto bene.Scritto per la pagina Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart col prompt:#albero





	Albero

Albero

 

Legolas s’inginocchiò ai piedi dell’ent e gli prese una delle radici più piccole tra le mani, il legno era spezzato e la parte finale ricadeva di lato.

“Quegli orchetti non v’arrecheranno più fastidio, non lasciate che l’ira v’accechi, mastro albero” disse. Si strappò un lembo del lungo mantello grigio e utilizzò la stoffa per legargli insieme la radice. “Permettetemi di occuparvi di voi” sussurrò.

L’Ent piegò lentamente il capo, mentre uno scoiattolo correva sulle sue spalle di legno con una ghianda in mano.

“Voi elfi vi siete sempre occupati di noi, ma ora siete sempre di meno” disse.

“Non temete, non lascerò queste terre ancora per molto tempo” promise.


End file.
